Enamorándome de una loca una loca literalmente
by Asuna-Ririchiyo
Summary: Hanji Zoe era una chica con problemas mentales. Rivaille el guardaespaldas de Erwin el psicólogo de esta. Siempre la vio como una cosa no humana, pero la decisión Erwin dará lugar a nuevos sentimientos en el francés ¿seguirá tratándola como un fracaso humano? o ¿Experimentara un sentimiento totalmente nuevo y extraño? -summary fail xD-
1. Chapter 1

— ¡Hey Rivaille!, entra primero, iré a buscar unas cosas a la oficina de Mike. Procura que no le pase nada—Me dijo mi amigo Erwin, mierda, no se lidiar con ''esa cosa'' cuando Erwin no está, ser guardaespaldas de un psicólogo es bien jodido y más con esa ''cosa'' allá dentro.

Entre cuidadosamente, Tsk, ni siquiera notó mi presencia, está bien jodida esa mierda.

—Ja,ja,ja… no no no no es…tá lindo el día—La ''cosa'' estaba hablando sola mirando hacia su lado izquierdo, tenía una sonrisa siniestra, sus cejas estaban fruncidas hacía arriba como si estuviera preocupada, tenía grandes ojeras, sus ojos no reflejaban nada. Me incomodaba mucho estar ahí, era demasiado inquieta, no paraba de mover sus piernas y con sus dedos golpeaba repetidamente sus muslos. Estaba a punto de pararse riéndose a carcajadas, le estaba prohibido pararse de esa silla si Erwin no estaba aquí.

—Hey—Llamé su atención con mi seria voz de siempre, paró todos sus movimientos inmediatamente. De pronto me miró, sus ojos sin expresión me miraron fijamente, no sé cuánto pasó unos segundo o minutos pero no despegó su mirada, siquiera podría decir que respiraba, bajó su cabeza lo suficiente como para ver todas sus facciones, sus labios se movieron dando forma a una desquiciada sonrisa. Hice cómo si no estuviera con ella me retiré del lugar, al salir me encontré con Erwin.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a Hanji?—Preguntó antes que nada.

—Nada, me pone incomodo esa cosa—le dije sin mirarlo.

—No le llames ''cosa'' es un persona solo tiene enfermedades mentales—Me dijo con cierta furia en su tonó.

Entramos a la habitación, estaba parada al lado de la silla conversando con lo que sea.

—Hola, Hanji—Saludo a la cosa mejor dicho Hanji. Esta lo miro y corrió hacía él, antes de que pudiera detenerla estaba abrasándolo mientras lloraba en su hombro.

—Tranquilo, Rivaille—Sonreía, ¿Cómo podía sonreír con el fracaso de ser humano pegada a él?

—Dime, Hanji ¿Qué paso?—Le pregunto mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

—E-él, vino otra vez—

— ¿El?, Explícame detalladamente—Le pidió

—Estaba a co-conversando con Laura y él se paró delante de el—Me apuntó, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, no me miraba a mi sino a ''Él''. ¿Que era esta nueva sensación? nunca la había sentido, al menos no hace mucho tiempo, si no mal recordaba se llamaba miedo.

—Cuéntame más—Dijo Erwin, pude notar como se ponía tenso cada vez más.

Terminando el día Erwin y yo fuimos a comer antes de irnos al departamento

—Erwin, ¿Qué enfermedades tiene Hanji?—Pregunte por primera vez me interesaba esa cos… chica.

—Tiene muchas enfermedades. Tiene sobre todo Trastorno por estrés postraumático, debido a que vio, a los 5 años, como su madre que era una esquizofrénica, mutilara y torturará hasta la muerte a su padre, para luego enterrarse un cuchillo en el corazón. Cuando se siente sola empieza a practicar automutilación, también sufre de esquizofrenia tipo indiferenciado y también del tipo catatónico. Normalmente llora en las noches y grita llamando a su mamá y su papá y tiene una leve bipolaridad la ciclotimia. Pero hasta el día de hoy ha mostrado un gran progreso y mejoras. —Finalizó Erwin, realmente no sabía que pensar, como es que un persona podía sufrir esas cosas.

—Te aprecia—Dije simplemente mientras la camarera traía lo que ordenamos.

—Yo si fui el único que quiso ayudarla, escucharla y realmente quiero sacarla del manicomio.

—Ya veo.

—Hola Erwin—Un chica peli-naranja y otra peliplata, si mal recuerdo son enfermeras.

—Petra, Riko. ¿Cómo les va?—Preguntó educadamente Erwin.

—Muy bien—respondió la otra chica.

— ¿Cómo esta Hanji-san?—Preguntó la peli-naranja.

—Va mejorando, pero sigue con las alucinaciones—Siguieron platicando, yo solo me limite a observar.

Al día siguiente no dirigimos al hospital psiquiátrico o manicomio como sea.

—¡Señor Erwin, señor Erwin!—Una enfermera corría casi sin aliento hacía nosotros.

—Primero cálmese—Cuando la mujer recuperaba el aliento mi amigo pregunto-¿Que pasa Carla?

—La paciente Hanji-san se escapó—exclamo muy preocupada. Mire a Erwin estaba quieto como estatua, y sus estaban abiertos desmesuradamente.


	2. El comienzo de todo

**¡Hallo! yo de nuevo. Creo que me quedo corto el capitulo pero buaano.**

**Disclaimer: La historia es totalmente mía pero lamentablemente los personaje no me pertenecen si no que al gran genio Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

—Oye, Erwin reacciona—llamé su atención.

—Creo que se dónde debe haber ido—Yo me limité a seguirle, subimos a su auto, nos bajamos en una casa abandonada. —Esta era su casa—Con una patada rompí el candado que tenía la reja del jardín delantero. La puerta estaba trancada.

—Enserio crees que este aquí—Le pregunté.

—Mira—Apuntó hacía un ventanal que estaba roto. Ambos entramos por ahí. Hay estaba sentada en un sillón roto y todo sucio, habían botellas de alcohol de seguro es la guarida de algunos borrachos.

—Hanji, cariño, ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?—Preguntó extremadamente amable Erwin. La castaña se giró hacía nosotros, pero como siempre solo miró a Erwin. —Vamos, no debemos estar acá—Erwin se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, esta negó con la cabeza.

—Debo estar aquí para cuando mama y papa vuelvan.

—No, Hanji eh… debemos irnos es hora de comer y quiero mostrarte algo—Le dijo. Hanji dudó un momento y luego aceptó.

En la oficina de Erwin

—Rivaille necesito pedirte un favor.

—Hum… ¿qué quieres?—le pregunto sin quitar los ojos del libro que estaba leyendo.

—Podrías quedarte con Hanji en nuestro de partamente—le miro extrañado.

—Al fin podré sacarle del hospital psiquiátrico y tendré que estar fuera de la ciudad por dos meses—me dijo.

— ¿Pero porque yo?

—Vamos, Rivaille eres en la persona que más confió, no quiero dejarla al cuidado de cualquiera y pienso que sería bueno que interactuase con más personas que yo y las enfermeras—Dudé un momento pero se lo debía Erwin hizo mucha cosas por mí sería un delincuente de no ser por él.

—Como quieras—Respondí y seguí leyendo.

En el departamento, Hanji no quería entrar, tuvimos que forzarla.

—Hanji me a ver las habitaciones—La mando mi amigo.

—Hanji puede ser muy simple ahora parece callada y tímida pero cuando agarra confianza no hay forma de hacerla callar—musito

—y que debo a hacer para tener su confianza.

—Mira, ella cree que los ''titanes'' existen, pregúntale sobre ellos y la pondrás muy feliz—Miró la hora—Se me está haciendo tarde. ¡Hanji ven un momento!—Llamo. Esta vino de inmediato. —Hanji me voy adiós, volveré en algunos meses.

—No, no quiero que te vayas Erwin, no quiero estar sola—Empezó a lloriquear.

—Tranquila, Rivaille te cuidará—Se despidió de ella y de mí.

La castaña me miraba tímida, así que no tuve más opción.

—Hey, Hanji, ¿porque no me cuentas sobre los titanes?—Le pregunte sin ganas, en cambio se le iluminaron los ojos.

Todo el día, todo puto día, de escuchar y escuchar estupideces de los estúpidos titanes de la estúpida Hanji, de no ser porque esta enferma la callaría a patadas.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado Bye Bye :3**


	3. El parque de diversiones

**¡Hallo! nada que decir solo deben leer**

**Disclaimer: La historia es totalmente mía pero lamentablemente los personaje no me pertenecen si no que al genio Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

—Waaaaaaa!—Un fuerte grito me despertó y sabía exactamente de quien era, me dirigí lo más rápido que pude a su habitación y abrí la puerta estrepitosa mente. Me miro estaba llorando. Esta era su segunda noche aquí y espero que sea la última vez que me despierte así.

No pensé lo que hice, cuando me di cuenta de mis acciones ya era muy tarde, mis brazos la rodeaban y mi barbilla estaba encima de su cabeza.

—Rivaille—Comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Espere a que se calmara.

— ¿Ya estas mejor?—Le pregunte.

—Mmhjm—Asintió. Me disponía a separarme de ella pero me detuvo.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche—Estaba a punto de rechazarla pero ella no estaba bien y tenía que entenderla. No dije nada, solo me acosté y me abracé a ella, no sabía si el abrazo era por ella o por mí…

A la mañana siguiente tuvimos que ir con Mike para que viera como estaba Hanji.

—Buenas noticias, Rivaille—me dijo saliendo de donde estaba con Hanji—Está muy bien y progresa un montón, la esquizofrenia tipo indiferenciado y tipo catatónico y la bipolaridad ciclotimia no supondrá ningún problema hace mucho que no le dan ataques. Me contó que anoche durmieron juntos ¿eh? ¿Qué le hiciste? Tú, pervertido —me miró acusatoriamente.

—Tsk, solo estaba llorando y me dijo que no me fuera, no malinterpretes las cosas.

—Bien, bien—Sacó de su bolsillo una caja de pastillas y me las tendió—Toma, son pastillas para dormir dáselas y no te dará más problemas—Las cogí sin decir nada.

— ¿Por qué Erwin me escogió a mí? no sé nada sobre enfermedades mentales o cuidar a enfermos ¿porque tú no?

—Solo le faltan dos meses a Nanaba y me tomare unas semanas antes y después desde que nazca él bebe—hizo una pausa—Hanji-chan ven—La llamó.

—Ya vooooy—Respondió en un tono infantil.

—Deberías invitarla a salir solo eres 7 años mayor que ella, sería bueno que se distraiga un rato—iba a responderle pero Hanji salió en ese momento.

—Ya nos vamos—Salí con la castaña pensando en las palabras de Mike.

Pov Levi fuera

En cuanto ellos se fueron Mike tomó su celular y llamó a su viejo amigo Erwin.

— ¿Cómo van?—preguntó el rubio de la otra línea.

—Levi es difícil pero sé que terminara aceptando—Se sirvió café— ¿Enserio? Crees que sea buena idea.

—Por supuesto a ambos necesitan algo de compañía, imagínate si no hago esto, Levi terminará muriendo virgen—Soltó un risa burlona.

—Aunque es algo injusto tú de vacaciones con Riko-san y Levi sin saber que hacer—Sonrió, solo debía informarle como marchaba el plan de Erwin—Adiós cuídate y cuida a Riko-san. —Colgó y siguió tomando su café.

Pov Levi adentro

—Oye cuatro ojos ¿A dónde quieres ir?—le pregunte.

—Mmm… creo que estaba por aquí—Corrió mirando las paredes y postes, es muy infantil para una adolescente de 16 años—Aquí esta—Exclamó y apunto hacía un cartel pegado en una pared—Aquí quiero ir. —Era un cartel de un parque de diversiones.

—Bien como quieras—Al final nos dirigimos al lugar de destino y vaya que era caro pero Erwin me dejo bastante dinero.

—Emmm... Rivaille yo… veras—Se rascó el cuello con nerviosismo—Quería saber se podrías comprarme uno—Apuntó hacía un puesto de peluches.

—Bien, cual quieres—Empezó a buscar uno que le gustara.

—Este—Era un peluche de un conejo de color celeste con un pañuelo en el cuello al estilo aristócrata. Pagué y se lo di, se veía muy feliz realmente es mejor así, su sonrisa singular, sin duda una sonrisa sincera, autentica, verdadera.

—Rivaille subamos ahí—No, no me subiría a una montaña rusa.

—Ve sola.

—Vamos, por favor—Su suplicante mirada. Maldigo el día no muy lejano que Erwin me la dio digo me dijo que la cuidara. Suspiré.

—Ya que.

—Nunca volveré a subir a esa cosa del infierno.

—Vamos no fue tan malo—Me sonrió, en todo el tiempo que estuve con Erwin cuando la veía y conversaba con ella, la vi tan feliz.

— ¡Oh yo quiero!—Genial ahora algodón de azúcar. Esta chica me dejara patas en la calle.

—No.

— ¿Por qué a todo dices no?

—Porque ya te comiste un helado infantil de chocolate y vainilla con salsa de chocolate y con cubierta de chocolate, una paleta de caramelo. Te saldrán granos y caries—Otra vez con esa mirada de cachorro—Ten, ve a comprar—Fue corriendo al puesto, de la nada salió una pequeña y disimulada sonrisa de mis labios.

Comía con furor su golosina.

— ¿Eres tú? ¿Hanji?—Una castaña parecida a Hanji salió de la nada junto con un chico calvo.

—Oh, pero si tú eres Sasha, pasado tiempo.

—Sí, dos años, te ves diferente, que bueno que pudiste salir al igual que yo—Sonrió mientras comía lo que parecía ser una patata.

—Todo gracias a Erwin—Su sonrisa revolvió mi estómago, esa sonrisa era para Erwin como siempre él era el único que sacaba una sonrisa de ella, él era el único humano que lo hizo, la apoyo-¿Quién es el?—Preguntó por el chico de cabeza rapada.

—Él es mi compañero de instituto, Connie Springer—Presentó al chico-¿Quién es tu acompañante?

—Él es Rivaille Levi, es amigo de Erwin y me está cuidando mientras Erwin esta fuera de la ciudad—Solo observé como conversaban, al igual que el chico que acompañada a esa tal Sasha—Espera, dijiste de instituto, ¿te dejan ir a uno? ¿Cómo es eso?

—Oh es que mi psicóloga Katrina es la mejor, estoy bien ahora, aunque de todas maneras me hacen una o dos revisiones al mes—Sonrió.

—Y como son los institutos.

—Emm nada muy nuevo, solo estudios—Rio con nerviosismo, se notaba que no le quería hacer ilusiones.

—Pero hay mucha gente, no como en el hospital.

—Si pero…—la chica fue interrumpida por su acompañante.

—Sasha debemos irnos, fue un gusto Hanji, Rivaille—Se despedía mientras se llevaba a rastras a la chica de la patata. Ya tarde nos fuimos del lugar.

—Hey Hanji ¿quién era ella? La chica que nos topamos en el parque de diversiones.

—Ah Sasha, crecí con ella en el hospital psiquiátrico, ella tenía un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, dos años pasaron desde que la sacaron—Dijo con nostalgia. Lo último dicho no me lo dijo a mí más lo dijo al aire. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y dirigió su mirada a mí—Gracias por lo que has hecho por mí, Rivaille—Me sonrió, al fin una sonrisa para mí, esa sonrisa me dejo una extraña sensación en mi pecho que nunca antes había experimentado.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado Bye Bye :3**


	4. Un ataque de esquizofrenia

**Tengo pensado hacer más drama, ademas mi teclado se hecho a perder y escribo en un compu ajeno.**

**Disclaimer: La historia es totalmente mía pero lamentablemente los personaje no me pertenecen si no que al genio Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Al fin llegamos al departamento, empezaba a oscurecer.

—Ve a bañarte y acuéstate, te llevare algo de comer a la cama—le dije mientras caminaba hacía la cocina.

—No.

—Como que no, yo soy el dueño del departamento harás lo que yo te diga que hagas además has sudado mucho—ya me comenzaba a harta, ni pensar que se metería a la cama toda sucia.

—Tsk, no quiero porque eran la enfermeras las que me bañaban en el hospital—musitó.

—Yo no haré eso.

—¡No te lo estaba pidiendo!—gritó a la defensiva.

Suspire con resignación. ¿Porque a mí?—ven—la lleve al baño y llene la tina—hay esta el jabón, por lo menos quita el sudor quieres—soltó con cierta repugnancia.

Pov Hanji.

Termine de bañar. Maldición era un obsesivo con la limpieza. Fui a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama, me acosté y espere a que el enano enojón llegara con la comida.

—Mmm… Vaya que se tarda—Suspire busque mi diario de vida que Erwin me compro, he anotado todo lo que hago y veo desde hace varios años ya, creo que com años, la verdad es que el me ha comprado varios cada año uno nuevo. Comencé a escribir:

_No me desagrada tan el enano solo es muy mandón y enojó, no lo he visto sonreír, tal vez si… no, no ,no y no debo reprimir estos extraños impulsos, Erwin dice que son malos y lastiman a la gente y no quiero decepcionarlo._

_Me divertí mucho en el parque de diversiones hoy, no esperaba encontrarme con Sasha, es bueno verla que es normal ahora, me gustaría ser como ella y por conocer gente nueva aunque las enfermeras Riko y Petra me han dicho que debía dar un paso a la vez, en fin desde hace uno días que no he visto a Laura o a ''El'', en el hospital psiquiátrico me visitaban siempre y de un momento a otro desaparecieron pero me gusta estar sin el ''Él'' siempre se ríe de mi, se burla de todo, está loco, me recuerda a alguien de hace mucho tiempo, pero no recuerdo a quien._

_El doctor Mike siempre hace las mismas preguntas ''¿Ves cosas raras? ¿Te sientes agresiva? ¿Estás deprimida? ¿Tienes sensaciones extrañas?'' siempre es lo mismo, aunque mis respuestas han variado últimamente debe porque ahora puedo salir y me siento mejor, que estar como un pájaro enjaulado-_

Rivaille llego con una bandeja que contenía una taza de té, un pan tostado con mantequilla y unas cuantas pastillas.

—Disculpa la demora, tuve que hacer té nuevo—Se disculpó. Tome mi taza de té y di un sorbo—Tómate las pastillas—hice una expresión de disgusto. Pero me las tome.

— ¿mañana que haremos Levi?—me dispuse a comer mi pan, como amaba las tostada de Levi.

— ¿Qué haremos? No se tu pero yo no hare nada y quieres dejar de llamarme por mi apellido—Sonó algo molesto.

—Es que es más corto que Rivalle—le explique, no dijo nada solo me observó. Adentre mas entre las sabanas cuando termine mi once—quiero que seas sincero conmigo ¿te molesto?

—Solo no estoy acostumbrado a vivir con alguien.

—Pero vives con Erwin—Me confundí.

—No estoy acostumbrado a vivir con una persona que necesite de cuidados—Desvió su mirada. Solo asentí.

— ¿Rivaille?

— ¿mmmh?

—Puedes quedarte hasta que me duerma, por favor di que siii—le suplique. Dio un cansado suspiro.

—Está bien.

—Rivaille, ¿Cómo fuiste en el pasado antes de conocer a Erwin?—Quería mantener una conversación, a veces me daba escalofrió cuando me miraba con esa mirada seria penetrante sin decir una palabra. Me miro y entendió que buscaba tener una conversación.

—Mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenía 5 años, fui llevado a un hogar de menores pero escape en cuanto tuve la oportunidad, en resumen robe para comer y vestir hasta que cumplí 15, fui detenido por casi matar a alguien a golpes, entraba y salía del hogar para menores pero cuando tenía 18 conocí a Erwin en un bar, estando borrachos, charlamos toda la noche y me ofreció a quedarme a vivir con él y eso, mi vida no es algo muy sorprendente—finalizó con un tono aburrido en su voz pero se veía algo nostálgico en sus ojos.

— ¿y la tuya?

—Mmmm… bueno no recuerdo mucho… no recuerdo nada de mi infancia, solo recuerdo que a los 9 o 10 creo, me desperté en una habitación totalmente blanca, veía muy borroso y apenas pude sentarme, después escuche unas voces gritan eran voces femeninas y pero escuche la voz profunda de una hombre ese era Erwin—Sonreí por lo bajo—y me puso los anteojos, al principio no distinguía bien pero me acostumbre. Me explicaron porque estaba ahí y las enfermedades que tenia, recuerdo que Sasha mi amiga, la obsesiva compulsiva era la que mas comía le encantaba comer en cambio a mí me gustaba mucho leer, me leí todos los libros que habían en el hospital así que tuvieron que buscarme otros. Recuerdo un día que Jean Kirschtein que sufría de… adicción y síndrome de abstinencia…

—Conoces muchas enfermedades ¿No?—me preguntó.

—Como dije me leí todos los libros, así que la enfermeras me trajeron diferentes libros y también libros de psicología—mire su cara de incredulidad, esa cara no tenia precio, pero la cambio rápidamente a su cara de amargado de siempre—si me preguntas se las enfermedades que tengo y se los síntomas, pero no ayuda que sepa eso, simplemente la mayoría de la enfermedades que tengo son incurables y solo debo tomar pastillas cada día para mantenerme bajo control, la verdad es que estoy consciente de que no seré normal, solo lo oculto y trato de meterme en un mundo donde tengo una esperanza de ser como los demás, por eso actuó infantil y desentendida—me di cuenta de mi actitud seria y la cambie de inmediato, carraspeé la garganta—continuo… era adicto a las cosas brillantes como las monedas y anillos, estábamos en la sala de entretenimientos y una moneda rodó por el suelo y topó mis pies, yo me agache y la recogí, antes de darme cuenta Jean estaba sobre histérico, gritando que se la devolviera me gritaba: ¡es mía solo mía! ¿¡Entiendes!? ¡Devuélmela! ¡Devuélmela! Hasta que entre varios doctores y enfermeras y enfermeros lo tranquilizaron y le dieron calmantes y se lo llevaron, no lo volví a ver en unos años creo que se lo habían llevado a otro lado aislado por ser considerado una amenaza—Mi relato fue interrumpido por un bostezo, al fin hacía efecto la pastilla.

—Sera mejor que duermas—dijo, se paro y me arropo para luego apagar la luz y salir de mi habitación. No aguante más y me dormí

Pov Hanji bye

Los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las cortinas, calentaban su blanquecina cara. Frunció el ceño ante esto. se levanto y lo primero que hizo fue hacer aseo, al terminar fue a despertar a la castaña con la que convivía.

—Hanji ya levántate, vamos a ir a comprar para el almuerzo—Por lo dicho Hanji se levantó y vistió prácticamente a la velocidad de la luz. Iban caminando por el centro de la ciudad escogiendo los ingredientes del almuerzo.

— ¿Que cocinaras Rivaille?

—Quiche Lorraine.

Pov Levi.

La semana paso rápidamente, deje a Hanji para la revisión semanal. Me dispuse a asear el baño cuando me llamaron.

—¿Si?—Pregunté desinteresado.

—¡Rivaille ven rápido a Hanji le dio un ataque de esquizofrenia!

* * *

**Quiero hacerlo más dramático y tenganme paciencia porque tengo que estudiar las enfermedades mentales para poder hacerlo mejor en todo caso voy a ser psicóloga cuando sea mayor y me gusta este tipo de temas  
**

**¿Reviews? ustedes deciden si los merezco ;D**


	5. ¿Porque no soy feliz?

**Me duele la guata (no tiene nada que ver pero no sabia que poner acaxD)**

**Disclaimer: La historia es totalmente mía pero lamentablemente los personaje no me pertenecen si no que al genio Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

**Pov** **Hanji**

Me dolía mucho la cabeza.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, veía muy borroso, no llevaba puestos mis lentes. Solo distinguí que estaba en una habitación blanca del hospital psiquiátrico.

—Hanji, ¿Cómo te sientes?—Escuche la voz cálida y amable de la enfermera Petra.

—Me duele la cabeza—Le respondí incorporándome. Sentí como me ponía los lentes y recuperaba mi visión— ¿Que sucedió?

—Tuviste un ataque esquizofrénico—Mierda, otra vez no. La mira y me fijé en un rasguño en su mejilla derecha—No recuerdas nada ¿cierto?

—Lo siento mucho... yo no... qu-quería...—Comencé a sollozar. No quería dañar a alguien, le había prometido a Erwin que no lo volvería a hacer.

—Tranquila cariño, todo está bien, solo fue un pequeño rasguño—Acarició mis cabellos castaños. Quería mucho a Petra, la consideraba una amiga, una hermana, siempre había estado cuidándome.

—Vamos, El señor Rivaille Levi está afuera y esta esperándote— ¿Enserio estaba afuera?

Pensé que le era una molestia y que me cuidaba solo porque Erwin se lo había pedido.

Salí con Petra detrás mio y me encontré con el enano. Rivaille estaba sentado en una silla que siempre hay para esperar afuera de las habitaciones. De piernas y brazos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados. Impasible.

—Iré a buscar a Mike, ya vuelvo—Avisó Petra. Me sonrió después miró a Rivaille y luego a mí, movió las cejas arriba y abajo reiteradamente insinuando algo. Y se fue.

Rivaille abrió lentamente sus penetrantes ojos grises.

—¿Cómo estás?— ¿Se estaba preocupando de mi?

—Bien, aunque me duele la cabeza.

No sabía si mi vista estaba aun mas dañada de lo que ya estaba o eran los lentes pero me pareció ver que Levi acababa de hacer una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Qué sentiste antes del ataque?—me preguntó Mike con una actitud inmutable característica de él ante este caso.

—Sentí algo extraño aquí—apunté hacía mi pecho—Tenía un nudo en la garganta y empecé a sofocarme

—¿Pero no recuerdas nada, cuando gritaste y te abalanzaste a Petra?—Negué cabizbaja-

Seguimos con muchas preguntas y repuestas, y terminaron por hacerme un examen de sangre. Hasta que al fin pude volver a casa.

Estábamos por sentarnos a comer cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Abrí y me encontré con la persona más importante que tengo. Erwin.

—¡Erwin!—Exclamé y salté a abrasarlo.

—Hanji, que bueno verte tan viva y alegre—Me sonrió y me devolvió el abrazo-

—¿Erwin?—Levi llegó al lugar.

—Hola, Levi—hizo un ademán en forma de saludo

—Ha pasado un semana apenas, ¿Qué haces aquí?—Le preguntó totalmente inexpresivo.

Me solté de Erwin y retrocedí al lado de Rivaille, cuando me di cuenta de que había otra persona.

—Bueno, Hanji, Levi quería decirles que...—Una peliplata que bien conocía yo se puso al lado de Erwin—Riko y yo nos casaremos—Me dolió el pecho, se supone que tenía que estar feliz ¿porque no me sentía feliz?

**Pov levi**

Miré a Hanji, sonreía y jugueteaba con las manos nerviosamente, así que tuve que actuar.

—Felicidades Erwin—Hice una sonrisa de lado que mas parecía una mueca e hicimos un apretón de manos con Erwin

—Felicidades—Posé mi mano derecha sobre del hombro de la chica.

Entonces Hanji reaccionó y los felicitó ''alegremente''.

—Nos vemos. Vamos a contarles a Mike, Nanaba y a Petra. Volveremos en un mes y medio—Erwin no se había ido por cosas de trabajo sino, porque había preparado vacaciones con su novia Riko y nos dejo a mi y a Hanji aquí. No sabía su propósito, pero no podía rebatírselo.

En cuanto se despidieron y se fueron, Hanji corrió hacía su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Toque la puerta varias veces pero no respondió.

—Maldición, Hanji abre de una puta vez—Espeté—Tsk, Como quieras. Voy a ir comprar.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, tenía todas la cosas que necesitaba para comer cena, ahora solo tenía que encontrar la forma de sacar a Hanji de su habitación.

Giré la manilla de la puerta principal y encontré todo lo que no quería encontrar.

Hanji estaba tirada en el suelo, sus manos cubiertas de sangre, aún sujetaba el cuchillo con el que se habría cortado la zona de las venas en la muñeca. Sus mejillas marcadas con lagrimas secas derramadas.

Llamé una ambulancia que tarde un poco en llegar.

Estaba sentado en las sillas de espera afuera de donde estaba Hanji, cuando llegó Erwin.

— ¿Como esta Hanji?—Estaba exasperado. Me paré, lo pesque del cuello de la camisa y lo tiré contra la pared.

—Maldito, sabías lo que Hanji siente por ti—Le golpeé en el estomago, haciendo que se sujetara con los brazos la zona golpeada—¿Por que le hiciste eso? llegar como si nada al departamento y anunciarlo así, ¡mira donde esta ahora por tu culpa! ¡En primer lugar nunca debiste sacarla de ahí, ella no estaba lista y yo tampoco, pero te gusta manejar a las personas y hacer que hagan lo que tu quieras que hagan!

— ¿Que tanto te importa? ¿eh? yo se lo que hago con ella, esta bajo mi custodia...

—¡Esta bajo tu custodia pero me la dejas a mi siendo que yo no se nada de ella, no se que pasa con ella!

—¡Las deje contigo porque no quería que se hiciera ilusiones, ella no tiene cura e hice todo lo posible para que las cosas diferentes con ella que con otros que tienen las mismas enfermedades!—Me dio un golpe certero en la comisura de la boca rompiéndome el labio inferior—¡Ella nunca va a ser normal pero me di cuenta tarde y ahora tendré que estar lejos de Hanji, no quiero verla triste, quiero que sea feliz!, ¡le e dicho que yo podría hacer algo para curarla y no quería mentirle, ella es importante para mi y no quiero mentirle, no me gusta mentirle!—Enfermeras llegaron a pararnos.

Me dirigí a las salida.

—No vas a esperar a ver como Hanji?—Me preguntó el malnacido de Erwin.

—No.

* * *

**Alfin pude terminar mi mama me compro un teclado asi que ahora es mas facil queria aclarar algo Hanji tiene 16; Levi 23 y Erwin 29  
**

**¿Reviews? ustedes deciden si los merezco ;D**


	6. Por la persona que quiero

**¡Como el publico lo pidió! Aquí el cap 6**

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni Shingeki no Kyojin son míos son de Hajime Isayama, si lo fueran Snk probablemente tendría mucho shoujo y hentai **

* * *

El timbre se escuchó hasta mi habitación. Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con Erwin.

— ¿Cómo esta Hanji?—Era lo único que me interesaba que él dijera.

—Está bien, al parecer llegaste unos minutos después del suceso, se quedara esta noche en el hospital a pesar de no ser tan grave—Respondió inmutable.

—Qué bueno—Respondí estoico—Pero porque no te vas ya a tus preciadas vacaciones con tu prometida.

—Tranquilo ya me voy a ir solo vengo a buscar las cosas de Hanji— ¿Había escuchado bien? Lo mire confundido, sabía lo que estaba pasando pero no me convencía—El director del hospital Murkof me revocó la custodia de Hanji, ella volverá donde pertenece y de donde nunca debió salir.

—No te la llevaras—No permitiría que se la llevaran.

—Esto no te concierne por haberla cuidado una semana y tampoco depende de mí, fui muy idiota al dejarla aquí cuando me costó mucho convencer al director de sacarla de ese deprimente ambiente—Hizo una pausa—Además tú mismo lo dijiste no debería haberla sacado de allí en primer lugar—Me recordó.

Entró al departamento como si nada y fue directo a la habitación de Hanji.

—Por cierto ¿Qué tanto te preocupa?, ¿O es que acaso sabes como ella es en verdad?—Cuanto detestaba ese tono arrogante—No la conoces ni yo puedo saber lo que piensa. Deberías olvidar lo que paso esta última semana si no fuera por mi irresponsabilidad nada hubiera pasado.

Debajo del colchón sacó un diario de vida y comenzó a leer. Yo ya lo había encontrado cuando limpiaba pero no lo abrí porque no sería correcto. Erwin abrió grandemente los ojos y cerró el diario de inmediato.

—Ah y ahora que me acuerdo, me mudaré puedes quedarte aquí si te place—Se guardó el diario de Hanji en un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—No cambies de tema—Ya me estaba hartando.

—No estoy cambiando de tema solo que no hay nada más que conversar contigo sobre eso—Ya tenía las cosas de Hanji listas y se dispuso a salir, lo seguí hasta la puerta.

Antes de salir se giró levemente hacía mí.

—Bueno, no tienes trabajo para mantenerte—Para que sacaba ese tema. Prosiguió—hay puesto como ayudante en el hospital psiquiátrico Murkof. Solo si es que te interesa—Salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

**Pov Hanji.**

Lo primero que vi borrosamente fueron sus ojos azulados.

—Erwin—Musité.

—Ten—Me entregó mis lentes.

Iba a tocar su cabello y vi el vendaje en mi muñeca, fue entonces cuando recordé.

**Flash back.**

Erwin se iba a casar tenía que estar feliz pero en cambio tenía un dolor insoportable en el pecho, en mi corazón.

Cuando se fueron lo único a lo que atiné fue a encerrarme en mi habitación.

Levi tocó la puerta mucho rato, pero no tenía ganas de comer tampoco quería que me viera llorando, él no tenía cargar conmigo no me conocía ni tenía algo por lo que estuviera atado a mi soportándome. Ya estaba preparada a que me rechazara, muchos me habían rechazado antes porque tendría que ser diferente ahora.

Busque mi diario debajo del colchón y comencé a escribir, esa era una manía que tenía, escribir todo lo que se me viniera a la cabeza. No importaba que tan estúpido, raro e incoherente fuera, si era bueno o malo simplemente lo escribía.

—Maldición, Hanji abre de una puta vez—Espetó—Tsk, como quieras voy a ir a comprar.

Escuche cuando se cerró la puerta, entonces salí, di vueltas por toda la casa, no estaba pensado claro todo en mi cabeza estaba mezclado.

Miré hacía la cocina y me encamine a ella. Tenía muchos cuchillos. Hace meses no lo hacía, ¿Qué tendría de malo hacerlo otra vez? Agarré el más grande y lo hice, cometí automutilación en ambas muñecas.

Luego todo se volvió negro.

**Fin flash back**

—Hanji, volverás al hospital psiquiátrico, ya recogí tus cosas del departamento y-

—El diario… lo leíste—Tragué pesado.

—Sí, si lo leí—Su voz era fría y seria.

Mierda.

—Yo… no es lo que crees… yo… no es en verdad lo que estaba pensando de verdad—Lo que había escrito era una y mil manera de matar a alguien y que me gustaban los unicornios que cagaban arcoíris, ¿Qué pensará de mi ahora? No fui racional escribiendo, es decir, a quién le gustan los unicornios que cagan arcoíris. Qué vergüenza.

—Tranquila, no importa—Acarició mi cabello.

— ¿Y qué pasará con Levi?

—Le dije que volverías a Murkof y me dijo que estaba de acuerdo, al parecer quiere estar solo—esa respuesta me desilusionó mucho, sabía que no le agradaba mucho pero creí que al menos me daría una oportunidad.

—Bien…—Musité cabizbaja.

**Fin Pov Hanji. **

**4 Meses después**

**Levi.**

Han pasado cuatro meses desde que Hanji se fue y de que Erwin se casó y se mudó. Tuve que mantenerme en pequeños empleos. El último fue de leñador, fue una jodida mierda.

Pero desde el primer mes estuve aprendiendo lo básico en psicología. Pienso en estudiar y así poder ayudar a la persona que quiero.

* * *

**Al fin perdón por la tardanza es que me bloquie TTwTT en fin gracias por leer  
**

**¿Reviews? ustedes deciden si los merezco **


	7. ¿?

**Gomenasai! Realmente lo siento, pero como estamos a finales de año tuvimos muchas pruebas y en mi casa muchos problemas familiares(Te odio Padre =.=)**

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni Shingeki no Kyojin son míos son de Hajime Isayama, si lo fueran Snk probablemente tendría mucho shoujo y hentai **

* * *

Papeles regados por todo el suelo, Rivaille estaba tratando de escribir una carta a Hanji.

Había pasado un año y tres meses, el mundo seguía su curso como siempre, el tiempo pasaba y las personas seguían viviendo y construyendo sus vidas. Erwin se había casado hace bastante ya y ahora esperaba a su hijo.

Erwin le había contado que Hanji fue a su boda y que se veía feliz, esta como siempre seguía teniéndole una gran admiración.

Mientras estudiaba no quería tener distracciones, está sería la primera la primera carta que le enviaría porque en unos dos meses más iría al hospital psiquiátrico Murkof para ser ayudante, pero aún tenía que estudiar por cuatro años, algo que se le hacía tedioso pero lo hacía porque quería hacerlo.

En cuanto Hanji se fue no podía dejar de pensar en ella y decidió que iba a estudiar por ella y por los demás enfermos. Nunca había pensado en estudiar o trabajar tampoco le había interesado hacer algo bueno por los demás pero a pesar de que había convivido con la castaña poco tiempo está llegó a hacerlo pensar diferente.

Otro papel arrugado en forma de esfera cayó y rodó por el suelo, agarró su cabeza con frustración no sabía cómo empezar, que decirle después de tanto. Suspiró con pesadez y empezó de nuevo y otra vez otro papel cayó al suelo pero esta vez con fuerza.

La misma situación se repitió hasta que al fin logró escribir algo que le gustó.

**Hospital psiquiátrico Murkof.**

—Hanji, te llegó una carta—Avisó la enfermera Petra, mientras entraba a la habitación de Hanji. —Toma—Se la entrego.

—Gracias—Tomó la carta y leyó:

_Pronto iré a verte._

Solo eso nada más ni siquiera había una firma, nada.

—Petra, ¿de quién es esto?

—No lo sé, Hanji, lo dejaron en la entrada, solo tiene para quien es el remitente—Le explicó

—Ya veo.

**Dos meses.**

—Buenos días, Sr. Rivaille—Saludó el guardia de la entrada, Rivaille solo respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y siguió su camino hasta adentro del grande establecimiento.

—Hola, ya nos habíamos visto, soy Petra Ral—Saludó alegremente la pelinaranja.

—Rivaille Levi, un gusto—Le devolvió el saludo.

—Verá, el año pasado yo solo era asistente, pero por fin conseguí terminar mis estudio y ahora tengo un título de psicóloga y tú serás mi asistente—Rivaille iba en silencio escuchando lo que la Ral decía—Oh, esta es mi oficina—Abrió la puerta—Vamos entra.

—Tengo una pregunta—Avisó Rivaille.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Hanji Zoe ella… ¿Dónde está?—Le preguntó un tanto indeciso.

—Oh, ella es una de los paciente que tengo a cargo, pero me temo que no la podrás ver—Erwin le había contado a Petra que Hanji había estado viviendo con Rivaille.

—¿Por qué?—Su pregunta le sonó muy demandante a Petra.

—Siéntate—Apuntó hacía un sillón.

—Hace aproximadamente tres meses cuando Hanji seguía siendo la paciente de Erwin desapareció varios días, buscamos como locos por todas partes hasta que una noche pasada las doce y media el guardia del turno de noche la vio sentada al lado de la reja principal este intento socorrerla pero Hanji se negó y empezó a gritar muy fuerte, en ese momento yo estaba terminando el papeleo y la ayudé conmigo no se negó, los que quedábamos todavía aquí llamamos a Erwin y la atendimos hasta que el llegara, pero tampoco dejo que Erwin la tocara o le hablara—Hizo una pausa—Me llamaba a mí. Me contó que el día de su desaparición ella se había escapado para comprar unos dulces que le gustaban entonces un tipo la secuestró y la violo, al parecer ese acontecimiento le provocó un enorme odio hacía los hombres por eso ni Erwin ni ayudante u otro doctor deja que se le acerquen.

Rivaille no lo podía creer.

—Al menos resultó que Hanji no está embarazada—Agregó tratando de aliviar un poco al pequeño hombre, podía ver en sus ojos una mezcla de tristeza, rabia, preocupación.

* * *

**Mucho drama lo se, Gracias a las chicas del grupo Levihanji fans que me dieron grandes ideas que ocupare en capítulos mas adelante **

**¿Reviews? ustedes deciden si los merezco (Mi otra Yo (Malvada):Claro que nos los mereces estúpida afalta de responsabilidad)**


End file.
